1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand held or portable printer and supply cartridge and more particularly, to a hand held or portable, modular printer having an improved print mechanism with high quality print capabilities and improved print flexibilities. The invention also relates to an improved switch mechanism for managing different types of tape and ribbon and an improved tape/ribbon supply cartridge and printer incorporating such switch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of portable printers or labellers currently exist in the art. Some of these are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,875; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,476 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,02,771. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,875, issued to Richardson et al., relates to a printer having a print mechanism comprised of a fixed printhead and a movable platen roller mounted within the printer. The specific embodiment discloses the printhead as being fixed relative to the printer and the platen roller as being movable linearally relative to the printer housing into printing alignment with the printhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,476, issued to Kuzuya et al. relates to a tape printer having both a printhead and a platen roller mounted within the printer. In this patent, the printhead is fixed relative to the printer, while the platen roller is mounted on a swinging arm relative to the printer so that it moves into and out of a print position relative to the printhead along an arcuate path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,771, issued to Paque, is directed to a printer and a tape supply cartridge in which the platen roller is housed within the cartridge and is aligned relative to a support post on the machine when the cartridge is inserted. When the cartridge is locked into position, the printhead is moved into a print position relative to the platen roller.
Although each of the above described prior art printers may be considered portable, none is a modular printer. Further, although each of the above patents discloses a variety of printhead and platen roller combinations, there is a continuing need to improve the mechanisms responsible for the print operation including the platen roller, the printhead and the mechanisms for moving and aligning such elements into a print position upon insertion of a cartridge into the printer.
Still further, none of the above provides a mechanism which, upon insertion of the tape supply cartridge, results in automatic adjustment of the print parameters to manage and best print the particular supply within the cartridge. Conventional thermal transfer products are commonly designed to print on specific sizes or types of tape (i.e.), wax based tapes, resin based tapes, continuous labels, die-cut labels, etc. The ability of these products to vary or adjust their printing parameters to accommodate the particular size or type of tape is limited. Separate printers are often developed or modified to effectively manage a specific tape supply.
Accordingly, a need exists for a printer and/or a tape supply cartridge addressing the above limitations in the prior art.